Lo ke me robaste
by Yukina B
Summary: Un beso... Daisuke enfadado y triste a la vez... Dark lleno de odio y una prometedora venganza... Cap.2 arriba! Muchas gracias x los reviews! T.T
1. Chapter 1

**Nii Hao n.n**

**Este es mi 1er fic de DnAngel y espero ke les guste - **

**Los personajes ke aki aparecen no me pertenecen.**

**1er Capítulo: El beso robado de un ladrón.**

Daisuke terminó de cambiarse rápidamente. Ese día como tantos volvería a transformarse en Dark para poder robar una valiosa obra de pintura de la familia Hiwatari: _La Dama del Alba_.

Daisuke: Dark... a veces pienso si lo ke hacemos realmente está bien... - dijo en un susurro sabiendo ke Dark estaba en él presente. Daisuke estaba un poko cansado de tener ke andar robando como si en verdad su naturaleza fuera la de un ladrón. Pero no tenía otra opción. El era Dark Mousy tb y Dark Mousy... era él. De golpe la imagen de Hiwatari vino a su mente... su compañero ke poseía doble identidad como él.

Dark: Pork estás pensando en él Daisuke? ¬¬

Daisuke: No puedo evitarlo... últimamente pienso mucho en Hiwatari... y tb... en... -

Dark: Cállate! y ya vámonos! -

Dark salió x la ventana de su casa y se dirigió hacia destino lo más rápido ke pudo. Su mente trataba de concentrarse en la valiosa obra de arte ke robaría pero algo se lo impedía. Los pensamientos de Daisuke, la inseguridad de Daisuke acerka de si lo ke hacían era correcto o no, y también... los sentimientos de Daisuke ke cada vez eran más fuertes. Daisuke había terminado su relación con Riku x ese motivo... ¿Como podía ser ke Daisuke sintiera algo x ese infeliz de Hiwatari? Era algo tan absurdo... ese maldito de Hiwatari algo le había hecho a Daisuke, lo habría embrujado o kien sabe ke para tenerlo asi... no se lo perdonaría. No le perdonaría a ese maldito el haber enamorado asi a Daisuke aprovechándose de la ingenuidad del mismo. Ingenuidad ke un ladrón como él no poseía...

Daisuke: Dark... pork no puedo saber lo k piensas ahora¿En ke estás pensando? -

Dark: Nada importante, sólo ... en una mejor estrategia para robarnos la obra - dijo sonriendo de una manera algo perversa...

Llegaron a una mansión ke parecía siniestra. No había más color k resaltara en ella ke el gris de las paredes. Allí estaba la valiosa obra.

Dark: Hora de la diversión - y diciendo esto entró en la mansión x una de las ventanas abriéndola como el profesional ke era. Se escabulló lentamente hasta llegar a una sala ke se encontraba en absoluto silencio como toda la casa. Dark sabía ke tenía ke tratarse de una trampa pero aún asi no le importaba. Si era una trampa... kería kaer en ella.

Daisuke: Dark... esto no me gusta nada... no debería haber alguien akí custodiando? -

Dark: Allí está! - y se acerko a la pintura k se hallaba colgada sobre la pared, era... bellísima. Tomó con delikadeza la obra de arte y en el momento exacto en k se disponía a marchar con ella fue cuando pudo escuchar una voz justo detrás de él. Sabía kien era. Conocía perfectamente esa voz. Se giró para darle la cada a kien había emitido ese susurro apenas comprensible pero reconocible para él. En el momento en k el giro llegó a su fin se topó con unos fríos ojos azules y una sonrisa macabra ante él. Sin darse cuenta Hiwatari lo tomó x las muñekas y lo empujó contra la pared arrinconándolo y dejando k la pintura cayera a un lado como olvidada...

Dark sintió como sus muñekas se aprisionaban con fuerza contra la pared. Pudo sentir la respiración de Hiwatari sobre la suya. Los fríos ojos de él aún seguían observándolo...

Dark: Se me hacía raro... no verte - dijo sonriendo.

Hiwatari: No podrás llevarte ese obra Dark, no te dejaré k te la lleves, no esta vez -

Dark: No me hagas reir! - y diciendo esto se liberó de la opresión de Hiwatari para alejarlo de él de un empujón. Hiwatari cayó al piso mientras Dark se reía.

Dark: Sabes una kosa... "señor policía"... este asunto ya es personal, no sólo se trata de la obra de arte ke claro está me llevaré, sino también de algo muy valioso para mi - observó de reojo al chiko de los fríos ojos azules ke x primera vez mostró asombro ante él. Al parecer Hiwatari no sabía de ke estaba hablando.

Dark se agachó como si fuera un pekeño gatito y de manera muy sensual se acerkó a Hiwatari. Los ojos del policía se abrieron aún más demostrando el asombro ke sentía hacia akella situación. Las manos de Dark tomaron su rostro y lo atrajeron hacia él.

Dark sonrió. Ver el asombro en akellos fríos ojos ke siempre se mostraban distantes, indiferentes... verlos asi... era algo ke le provokaba un placer inexplicable... Pero no, tenía k descartar sintimientos de placer en ese momento. Ese hombre le había arrebatado a Niwa. Tenía ke hacerle pagar. Tenía ke hacerle sentir lo ke él había sentido. Tenía ke hacerlo sufrir... Acerkó más aún su rostro al de Hiwatari y lo besó...

**_Continuará..._**

****

**Notas de la autora:**

**Como se deben haber dado cuenta este fic es Yaoi n.nU ahora no específiké bien como se llevará a cabo en tanto a parejas pork kiero k se vaya desarrollando de a poko y sin aviso previo -**

**Comentarios, sugerencias para posibles parejas, crítikas de todo tipo, lo k kieran, dejen Reviews! Será hasta el próximo cap.! Sayounara! n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Hiwatari pudo sentir como los labios de Dark aprisionaban los suyos posesivamente.  
El beso no era un beso cálido, era un beso agresivo, prepotente...  
Se sintió excitado y no trató de disimularlo.  
Cuando las manos de Dark lo tomaron x la cintura supo ke se encontraba indefenso ante akél a kien más ansiaba atrapar y ke en ese momento lo había atrapado a él.

Dark separó sus labios de los de Hiwatari para recorrer el cuello de este besándolo violentamente.  
Tenía ansias de hacerlo sufrir.  
De demostrarle kien mandaba allí.  
De hacerle pagar el haber enamorado a Daisuke.  
De...

Hiwatari: Detente... - dijo casi en un susurro mientras apartaba a Dark de él.

Dark se kedó viendo a Hiwatari unos instantes.  
Parecía nervioso, asustado, sorprendido... y terriblemente excitado.  
Esto le provokó una sensación de placer ke lo hizo sonreir perversamente.  
Con tan sólo un beso había logrado kebrar toda la frialdad de su peor enemigo, y no sólo eso, lo había puesto bajo su merced...

Dark: Ke pasó?... No te gustó?... - incorporándose rápidamente mientras reía - Sabes ke kreo? -

Hiwatari no contestó y se incorporó también enfrentándolo.  
Sus ojos volvieron a ser los fríos ojos de antes.  
Su mirada se volvió un témpano.  
Había vuelvo en si.

Dark: Kreo k tienes miedo... pero escúchame bien... "señor policía"... tienes una cuenta pendiente conmigo y me la voy a cobrar... asi tenga ke volver a hacer lo ke hice antes o mucho más... - sonrió y se marchó x la ventana llevándose la pintura.

Hiwatari se le kedó viendo.  
No sabía a ke se refería Dark con una cuenta pendiente, aunke siendo enemigos no faltaría razón para ke kisiese torturarlo... pero en akél beso pudo sentir una agresividad muy diferente... algo había ke él desconocía.  
Algo había hecho para molestar a Dark.

Hiwatari: La próxima vez... no te dejaré escapar, y con un simple beso... no podrás detenerme Dark, tenlo x seguro - diciendo eso para si mismo se marchó del cuarto.

Dark llegó a la kasa y se recostó en la cama.  
Volvió a ser Daisuke.

Daisuke: No... no debiste Dark! No debiste hacer lo ke hoy hiciste! Como pudiste hacerle eso a Hiwatari! - reprochó mientras unas pekeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Dark: Se lo merecía... x hacer ke te enamores de él! Se merecía eso y mucho más... -

Daisuke: Pero yo fui kien me enamoré de él! Pork no me lastimas a mi! Pork lo lastimas a él? - gritó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza confundido.

Dark: La próxima será mucho peor... lo haré sufrir hasta ke me implore ke lo deje, y luego acabaré con él... es mi enemigo, el tuyo y el mio, no sé como puedes olvidar eso - y rió irónikamente.

Daisuke: Hiwatari no es mi enemigo! Nunka lo ha sido! -

Dark: Es tu enemigo y tú bien lo sabes - dijo fríamente.

Daisuke sintió miedo.  
Dark no parecía el de siempre.  
Dark parecía... un monstruo sin sentimiento alguno.  
Akaso tanto era su odio x Hiwatari?  
No podía entenderlo...  
Y él amaba a Hiwatari... no podía permitir ke Dark lo lastimara.  
Amaba a Hiwatari como nunka había amado a nadie en toda su vida.  
Cuando Dark lo había besado había sentido los mismos deseos de besarlo.  
De sentir esos fríos labios bajo los suyos.  
El deseaba tanto a Hiwatari... porke lo amaba tanto... ke sería capaz de...

Dark: Tanto amas a ese maldito? -

Daisuke: Más de lo ke imaginas... lo ke no puedo entender es porke lo odias tanto... en verdad... no puedo entenderlo... -

Dark: En verdad no lo entiendes, Daisuke? -

Daisuke: No... no puedo justifikar tu odio hacia la persona ke yo más amo! -

Dark: Y es x eso ke lo odio -

Daisuke: Ké dices? - confundido al escuchar akellas palabras...

Dark: Lo odio porke no puedo compartirte con nadie, tú eres mio y de nadie más... y si Hiwatari se interpone entre nosotros, tendré ke hacerle pagar x ello... ya lo verá...

**_Continuará..._**

**Notas de la autora:**

**_Ishida Rio _: el título de mi fic en realidad puede interpretarse, en relación a la historia, de más de una manera n.nU se entenderá despúes porke lo digo xD**

**_Soley de Lioncourt _: sip, pero aún no comienza lo ke decís, me gusta jugar con eso n.nU**

**_Ileyse Vyntra _: está malvado Dark, son los celos .-. y se pondrá peor xDu**

**_fantasma de la niebla _: en realidad las parejas... o.oU son algo asip! xD pero se verá más claro despúes n.nU**

**Muchas gracias a ****tods**** x sus comentarios! Si tienen alguna sugerencia para el próximo cap. háganmelo saber porke aún no lo he escrito! xD Será hasta la próxima, sayounara! **


End file.
